


Survival in Nepal

by MintyLabs1106



Series: The Custom Games [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLabs1106/pseuds/MintyLabs1106
Summary: Ana and Reinhardt decided to play a little game. Ana describes her little experience with her teammates against three crusaders hunting them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, I've been busy haha. Check out my other stuff and you'll find that most stuff hasn't been updated for months :)

I ran.

I ran through the darkness with my teammates, breathlessly escaping the crusaders.

We were equipped with the simplest of guns. Sleep darts under our cloaks, biotic rifles poised for any form of attack. I was silent. I listened to the sounds of the wind howling, and for footsteps.

I could feel the earth rumble as the crusaders got close. The sounds of their footsteps were heavy, yet they could not match my heavy breathing. I was alone in the middle of a large shrine. I had no clue where the others were.

My stomach lurched when I saw gleaming crusader armor heading towards me. With a swift motion, I fired a sleep dart at him, leaving him down for a few seconds. 

A feeling of fear seized my heart when I saw one of my comrades die. Reinhardt's hammer smashed against her face as she tried to fire her sleep dart. I gasped and ran the other way. 

"TEAMMATE ELIMINATED." Athena said though the comms. I sucked in a harsh breath when Reinhardt swung his hammer directly behind him. I picked up my pace and shot a sleep dart blindly behind me. A hit.

I quickened my pace as I grouped up with my friends. We hid in a small room just enough to fit all six of us there. A crusader walked directly above us, causing the ceiling to shake.

We dared not to speak, nor make any unnecessary movements. We were still, and safe. Silence flooded in the room, followed by a short moment of relief. The crusaders were far away. I checked my biotic rifle. It was still not functioning properly. I could not hear the satisfying click of the gun. Something was wrong here.

Our short moment of relief was replaced with terror as I could hear their armor against the snow covered ground. I motioned for my team to follow me, and so they did.

We jumped off the railing, landing softly as our boots protected us. The crusaders still followed us. I could still hear them.

We reached a safe place yet again. My legs burnt from all that running, and I could see my teammates breathe heavily.

Just as we expected, we did not remain safe for long. A hammer rammed into us, and slammed into the bodies of one of my teammates.

"TEAMMATE ELIMINATED." Athena said again. There were only four of us left, against three strong crusaders.

We ran to a building, and we hid up on the roof. We were looking through our scope for the knights. The footsteps grew louder and heavier. My breaths became shallow. I was alone on the roof.

My teammate approached me and kneeled next to me as she searched for the enemy. Two headed where I was. I shot a sleep dart on Reinhardt while the other shielded him. I cursed as I couldn't find an opening as they both climbed the stairs to my spot. Without looking back, I ran as my teammates tried to jump off the ledge.

Reinhardt, with a mighty roar, swung his hammer. The end of the hammer caught my friend's face and sent her flying off the edge.

She let it an unearthly scream as I heard her bones crack under the immense pressure. Reinhardt yelled, "I've found the enemy! Join me!"

I took off as fast as I could, entering the small building as Reinhardt and another crusader followed me in. 

With a little trick of a finger, I shot a sleep dart and hit Reinhardt directly in the face. He fell as he muttered something inaudible weakly. Careful not to step on him, I ran out the door to be greeted by a crusader with his shield up. 

I took the advantage of the slow moving knight and jumped the ledge. Reinhardt had woken up and he fell down the ledge to chase me. The earth shook under my feet as he landed and he took a big, long swing at me. I ducked as I kept moving backwards.

"GAME WILL BE A DRAW IN 60 SECONDS." Athena declared, like a goddess yelling from above. I smiled and took that to my advantage. I ran off to my two other remaining teammates and together, we stood, waiting patiently for the knights to find us.

They came from the rooftops, I learnt, as I focused on the sound of their footsteps. A hammer smashed into the wall next to me right before I sent the knight in front of me to sleep. My lips puckered into a smile as the last two seconds went by.

Time around us slowed, and the two crusaders and my two teammates faded away. The night view of Nepal shimmered as we were taken back to the simulation room in Overwatch HQ.

"DRAW." Athena declared. I collapsed, sweating profusely, seeing Reinhardt do the same, chuckling.

"Good job Ana!" Reinhardt roared. "You still have that little kick in you!"

"Well," I admitted, "I do try to keep myself from becoming a very old hag that can't do anything." I smiled at the large, buff man.

"As D.va says it," Reinhardt moistened his lips, "GGWP."

And truly, it was a good game and it was well played.


End file.
